


Sleepwalking Shenanigans

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: M/M, Sleepwalking, just a thing based off that one episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 10:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12297096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo
Summary: Milo has sleepwalked a couple of times. It's just a side effect of Murphy law right? Roll with the curves and the punches. Even if they end up with you waking up on a ferries wheel.





	Sleepwalking Shenanigans

He can remember the first time it happened. 

Milo Murphy yawned as he sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. His alarm didn't go off so it must be Saturday. He lays back down and reaches to pull his blankets up when he realizes he has no blankets to grab. Or a pillow. And his bed is a lot colder and harder than he remembers. 

He sits up and opens his eyes, looking around. 

He's sitting on a Ferris wheel seat, it's old and metal and his back hurts when he stretches. He recognizes the sign of the old fair. 

"St. Middleburg Fair". He mumbles to himself. He was ten when this fair came to town. All the rides are old and abandoned, and in very poor states. 

He gets off the Ferris Wheel and grimaces when he feels the muddy ground seep into his sock. No shoes. He goes for his pants pocket when he realizes he doesn't have his phone. Because he doesn't sleep with his phone in his pocket. Great. 

He should start doing that. 

He takes a deep breath. And begins to make his way home.


End file.
